


Dance

by rakketyrivertam



Series: Writuary 2020 [13]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Half Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakketyrivertam/pseuds/rakketyrivertam
Summary: Cassandra, described.
Series: Writuary 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588678
Kudos: 17
Collections: Writuary 2020





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Writuary 2020  
Day 13: Grace

During the day, Cassandra danced.

The stage opened up before her, the story and the music flowed through her, and her audience watched in awe.

During the night, Cassandra danced.

Every bit of her as lethal as a dagger to the heart, and her audience fell before her in terror.


End file.
